Too Late
by ichizenkaze
Summary: bisakah kau datang malam ini? dia tahu, penolakan yang akan didapatkan. Hubungan terindah sekaligus menyakitkan untuk Zelo. DaeLo hereeeee.. DAEHYUN X ZELO, RnR?


Author : Han NN

Tittle : Too Late

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi JunHong A.K.A Zelo

Genre : sad, romance..

Lenght : oneshot

Warning : This is BOYXBOY Fanfiction, not EYD, such as many typo

HAIIII... aku bawa another FF DaeLo. Maapkan akuu jika genrenya sad gini. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV Jojo-Too Little Too Late dan lagunya Rain Sound- B.A.P. sumpahhhh ini lagu sialan bin kurang ajar banget sumpahh. Dan yahh.. ini tipe FF like usual. Maaf jika sudah biasa sama tema FF ini.

Summary : bisakah kau datang malam ini? dia tahu, penolakan yang akan didapatkan. Hubungan terindah sekaligus menyakitkan untuk Zelo.

:

:

HAAPPYYYY READINGGGGG

:

:

:

:

Datang pada ku..

.

Tinggalah untuk malam ini..

.

Hanya katakan kata yang membuat mu merasa tidak baik..

.

Apa yang membuat mu tidak mengatakannya pada ku?

.

Memandangi ponselnya yang menyala. Menampilkan gambar seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum.

Merasakan senyumannya terasa bergetar, dia bingung.. dia bimbang..

Ponselnya berhenti berkedip, terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali menyala dengan cantuman nama yang sama. Menghela nafas panjang. mengambilnya dan memandang lama pada wajah tampan dilayar ponselnya.

Tangannya bergetar saat menekan layar yang menampilkan warna hijau. Menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Zelo.. kau membuat ku khawatir. Kenapa baru mengangkat panggilan ku? aku sudah hampir dua puluh kali menelpon mu" gerutu suara jernih di ujung sana.

Dia terdiam. meremas kuat kemeja kusut berantakan yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Zelo, kau masih disana? Katakan sesuatu" perintah suara itu dengan tegas.

"i'm here" lirihnya seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"ada apa dengan mu? kau menangis? Hey.. cerita pada ku" bujuknya lembut.

Menggigit kuat bibirnya. ingin sekali ia berteriak jika ini semua karena kesalahannya.

.

.

Kesalahan mu, Jung Daehyun..

.

"aku baik-baik saja. hanya lelah" alibinya sambil menekuk lutut.

"istirahatlah kalau begitu" saran pemuda diujung sana.

"Ya"

"Daehyun-ah" panggilnya lirih

"Ye"

"Bisakah kau datang malam ini?"

.

.

"maaf aku tidak bisa. Banyak yang harus ku lakukan. Kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi klub sepakbola ku akan tanding. Dan aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku harus berusaha keras untuk memenangi lomba ini"

Paham. Dia sangat paham jika penolakan yang akan dia dapatkan.

"baiklah. Selamat malam"

Dan Zelo langsung mematikan hubungan telpon itu tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan selamat malam dari kekasihnya. menyadari jika pemuda itu tidak akan mengertinya. Pemuda itu terlalu acuh pada dirinya.

.

Kamu menggenggam tangan ku.

.

Dan berkata kau akan berubah.

.

Tapi, Hey.. aku tahu kau sedang mencoba membodohi ku

.

Karena bagi mu, ini hanya sebuah permainan..

:

:

:

:

:

Dan lepaskanlah aku.

.

Karena waktu telah membuat ku kuat.

.

Aku akan mulai untuk menjalani hidup.

.

.

Zelo berjalan dengan tergesa, sesekali tangannya mengusap bagian kemeja depannya yang basah terkena tumpahan minuman berwarna merah, meninggalkan setidaknya noda merah samar yang melekat pada kemeja putihnya.

Zelo berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, beberapa orang nampak tak luput dari senggolan bahunya. Dan hanya gumaman maaf yang dia keluarkan dari sela-sela bibirnya. Zelo hanya lelah, dia ingin segera pulang dari party yang diadakan club sepakbola kekasihnya karena memenangkan pertandingan. bukannya dia tidak menikmati, dia sangat menyukai party yang bertemakan white house ini. namun sesuatu membuatnya merasa lelah. Dia sangat ingin membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk dirumahnya. Hanya itu. cukup. Dan mood-nya akan kembali sembuh.

Sebentar lagi dia sampai menuju tempat dimana Daehyun berada, menyeretnya keluar dari sini, dan dia bisa beristirahat.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, menatap beku pada objek tak jauh didepannya. Itu Daehyun, dengan tangan kanan menggenggam gelas berisikan cairan berwarna merah, matanya memanas, saat kepala Daehyun mendekat ke arah telinga wanita yang memakai dress berwarna hitam. Bibir Daehyun bisa saja langsung mengenai pipi sang wanita. Dia bisa lihat sang wanita yang mengulum senyum akan bisikan Daehyun, dan Daehyun yang nampak tertawa sambil menyampirkan dengan lembut anak rambut si wanita yang menutupi telinganya.

Dan mata mereka bertemu. Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Daehyun. Seolah dia sudah kuat dengan segala tindakan Daehyun dibelakangnya. Memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu pergi dari pandangan Daehyun yang mengiris hatinya.

.

Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang.

.

Kesempatan mu sudah datang dan pergi.

.

"Zelo dengarkan aku"

Teriak suara itu tak jauh darinya.

Tidak. dia tidak akan menoleh, apalagi berhenti hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan kosong dari kekasihnya.

Merasakan tangan itu melingkar dipingganggnya dan membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Let me go" desisnya sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari pinggangnya.

"just listen to me now. I never let go with your misunderstanding. I can explain it" bisik pemuda itu.

"apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan? Aku sudah melihatnya" ucap Zelo terdengar geram.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Zelo bisa rasakan hangat hembusan nafasnya. Pelukannya yang nyaman, dan juga lengannya yang kuat memeluknya. Seolah mengatakan, jika dia tidak bisa pergi saat ini.

"trust me. Just trust me for anything what i've done. Just try to trust me for anything reason" ucap pemuda itu dengan lembut. Menempelkan pipinya pada leher pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

Menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"aku terlalu mempercayai mu hyung, hingga kepercayaan yang ku berikan kau buat sebagai permainan"

"aku tidak pernah mempermainkan kepercayaan mu" bela Daehyun sambil mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang kekasihnya.

"you did" geram Zelo sambil memukul kasar lengan itu.

"Hey, Junhong. Listen to me. JUNHONG LISTEN" teriaknya sambil membalikkan tubuh Zelo saat Zelo tak berhenti berontak dari pelukan itu.

Zelo terdiam, memandang tak percayai pada sosoknya yang sudah membentaknya. Dan Daehyun menarik kuat bahu Zelo, dengan kasar mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Zelo menangis, dia hanya terdiam saat dengan liar Daehyun melumat bibirnya. merasakan jika ciuman mereka tak lagi manis seperti dulu.

Menyadari jika sosok didepannya bukanlah sosok yang dulu dia cintai, dia sudah berubah.. terlalu jauh hingga Zelo merasa dia tidak lagi mengenal sosoknya.

"i want Daehyun hyung. not you" ucapnya sambil mengusap bibirnya saat Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

Daehyun membeku sesaat. merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seakan merinding mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"i want Daehyun hyung, i want lips that Daehyun hyung haved"

Dan Daehyun pun menggenggam erat jemari kekasihnya, membawanya pada pelukan hangat yang biasa Jung Daehyun berikan. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk dapat berbisik lembut pada telinga Zelo. Memberikan ketenangan yang selama ini Zelo tidak pernah dapatkan.

"maafkan aku. aku Daehyun hyung mu. aku kekasih mu. maafkan aku"

Zelo menganggukan kepalanya, menggerakan tangannya perlahan untuk membalas pelukan Daehyun. Sementara ini, tolong hentikan waktu dan buat dia merasakan kembali kehangatn ini. kehangatan yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

"you're Daehyun hyung" ucapnya sambil menangis.

:

:

:

ini sudah terlambat

.

ini terlalu panjang

.

dan aku tidak dapat menunggu

.

tapi, kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kamu katakan

.

berkata memimpikan aku

.

tapi kau tidak menyukai ku

.

kamu hanya baik saat kau mengejar ku

.

Kenyataannya..

.

itu tidak berarti apapun

.

:

:

:

"bagaiman jika namanya Daejun?"

Bisik Daehyun pada telinga Zelo. Zelo tertawa pelan, menggerakan tangannya untuk melingkar pada tubuh Daehyun.

Daehyun menarik bahu Zelo mendekat, membuatnya bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma lemon dari rambut kekasihnya. membuat Zelo kini dalam dekapannya utuh.

"jika baby nya perempuan bagaimana?" tanya Zelo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Daehyun berfikir sesaat,

"Haeri" ucap Daehyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup hidung Zelo.

Tersenyum sambil merasakan kehangatan bibir sang kekasih. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap dagu Daehyun.

"nanti, anak kita harus memiliki bibir seperti mu" ucap Zelo sambil menyentuh bibir Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa, "dia juga harus memiliki kulit yang seperti mu" ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap pipi Zelo.

"dagu seperti mu" Zelo mengusap lembut dagu Daehyun.

"mata seperti mu" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zelo dan mengecup kelopak mata Zelo yang secara refleks tertutup.

Zelo tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut. Membuat sang kekasih tertawa begitu keras melihat rona merah yang menjalar pada pipi Zelo.

"jangan tertawa" jerit Zelo sambil mencubit pinggang Daehyun.

Daehyun memeluk erat tubuh Zelo yang masih tertutupi selimut.

"tidak merasa panas?" tanya Daehyun sambil mencoba menurunkan selimut itu.

"panas" rengek kekasihnya itu dengan nada menggemaskan.

Daehyun menurunkan selimut, melihat wajah Zelo yang menurutnya saat manis. melihat rona merah yang masih terlukis pada pipinya.

"manis" gumam Daehyun seraya mendekat pada wajah Daehyun dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"your lips is fuckin shit like a sugar" bisik Daehyun tepat diatas bibir Zelo.

Zelo menarik kerah kemeja Daehyun dan membuat bibir mereka bersatu kembali.

"don't say that word to another person" lirih Zelo.

"never"

Dan mereka pun terbuai pada kelembutan bibir sang kekasih.

:

:

:

"your lips is fuckin shit like a sugar"

Zelo mengenal kata-kata itu. dia berhenti pada lorong yang sepi. Suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan, namun terdengar nyata karena kesunyian yang menyelimuti.

Zelo kini tengah berada di universitas Daehyun. Memang kebiasaannya untuk datang ke kampus Daehyun dan pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.

Rasa penasarannya menyelimuti, melangkahkan kakinya pada ruangan kosong disebelahnya. Membuka perlahan pintu yang menjadi pembatas.

.

.

Dan dia terdiam.

.

.

Dan sesaat dia menyesal telah membuka pintu ini.

.

.

Dan dia mengutuk rasa penasaran yang timbul pada fikirannya tadi.

.

,

Jemari Perempuan itu mencengkram erat kerah pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang melumat bibirnya. membuatnya seakan semakin mendekat dan tak berjarak

Hey.. kau sudah biasa bukan?

Namun tetap, rasa sakit tetap menghentaknya kuat.

Matanya dan perempuan itu bertemu, dan dengan sekuat tenaga perempuan itu mendorong dada Daehyun.

"why?" bisik Daehyun.

Perempuan itu melirik ke arah Zelo kini berdiri, Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Zelo yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"aku pulang duluan, hyung"

.

.

aku masih muda

.

dan dalam cinta

.

aku memberikan mu segalanya

.

namun itu, nampak tidak pernah cukup untuk mu

.

Rasanya sakit, bodoh.. gumamnya sambil mencengkram kuat bajunya.

:

:

:

:

"aku menaruh tiket pertandingan final sepakbola ku di depan pintu rumah mu. maafkan aku. aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. aku berjanji Choi Junhong. Bunuh aku jika aku melanggar janji ku. datanglah jika kau mau memberikan ku kesempatan kedua untuk mejalani hubungan ini kembali, seperti dulu. Namun, jika kau tidak ingin mengingat ku lagi atau mengakhiri segala yang pernah kita jalani. Hiraukan saja. aku berharap kau datang. Kau penyemangat ku. I Love You"

Begitulah isi pesan suara yang Daehyun kirim untuknya. Setelah kejadian dimana dia melihat Daehyun dan perempuan itu, Zelo belum sama sekali menghubungi Daehyun. Dia hanya terlalu takut. Terlalu gelisah untuk sekedar mendengar penjelasan daei kekasihnya itu.

Dia lelah..

Dan dipastikan jika dia pasti akan memaafkan kembali pemuda itu jika mereka sudah bertatap wajah.

Dia menyerah untuk saat ini.

Menyerah dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Namun..

Bisakah dia?

Saat hatinya sudah benar-benar terikat pada sosok Jung Daehyun.

Saat tubuhnya menolak untuk meninggalkan Daehyun barang sejenak.

Dia menyadari, jika cintanya sudah terlampau melebihi batas pada sosok Daehyun

Berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Menemukan secarik kertas tipis.

Ingin sekali dia merobek kertas itu, namun dia bodoh. Dia menggenggam erat kertas itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

:

:

:

Hujan. Daehyun menghela nafas panjang. suasana hatinya sangat buruk saat ini. apalagi setelah hampir satu minggu Zelo tidak pernah sama sekali menghubunginya.

Merasakan dadanya terasa sakit. ini semua salahnya. Dan dia harus menanggung segala rasa sakit yang telah dia ciptakan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Semangat yang biasa dia dapatkan saat hendak bertanding kini pupus. Tergantikan oleh rasa cemas. Khawatir jika Zelo benar-benar tidak datang. Dan hubungan mereka akan berakhir.

.

Dia tidak sanggup.

:

:

:

:

aku dapat mencintai mu dengan sepenuh hati

.

aku tahu aku akan memberikan mu lebih

.

dengan seorang pemain hati seperti mu, aku tidak dapat berharap

.

Zelo menekuk lututnya. Melirik pada jam dinding diujung sana. Jam 10.45. 15 menit lagi pertandingan final club sepakbola Daehyun dimulai.

Dan dia masih mengenakan piyama tanpa berniat untuk bergegas seperti biasa yang dia lakukan. Melihat rintik hujan yang mengalir pada kaca didepannya.

Dia menggenggam erat tiket pemberian Daehyun.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, hubungannya dengan Daehyun adalah hubungan terindah yang penah dia jalani, namun.. sekaligus hubungan menyakitkan yang pernah dia rasakan.

Dia berdiri, mengamati dengan seksama pada dinding kamarnya yang banyak berhiaskan foto-foto dengan Daehyun. Saat mereka tertawa bersama, saat Daehyun tersenyum, saat Daehyun memeluknya, saat Daehyun mencium pipinya, saat Daehyun mencubit pipinya. penuh kenangan, foto saat pertama kali mereka berkencan, foto saat mereka saling memeletkan lidah, foto saat Zelo menutup matanya dengan wajah Daehyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Bisakah dia melepas segalanya?

.

.

Rasa sakitnya?

.

.

Kebahagiannya?

.

.

Dengan brutal, jemarinya melepas semua foto-foto itu. merobeknya dengan kuat.

Dia menangis. Sesaat hatinya terasa sakit, namun bayangan wajah Daehyun membuatnya tak terkendali. Saat kakinya membawa tubuhnya berlari ke luar rumah, tidak memedulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Namun kakinya terhenti, mengulang kembali rasa sakit yang dia hantarkan tanpa perantara pada hatinya.

.

.

Tuhan, kini dia harus bagaimana?

:

:

:

Daehyun menendang bola dalam jangkauan kakinya dengan kuat. Berhadap tendangan ini dapat membuat skor antara klub sepakbolanya dan kubu lawan seimbang.

Namun, lututnya terasa lemas saat bola itu melenceng keras dari daerah gawang. Dia berlutut. Menyadari jika dia sudah gagal, dia sudah hancur.

Matanya berair, hujan menjadikan alibi untuk air mata yang mengalir. Matanya memandang keliling. Menyadari jika sosok Zelo tidak ada diantara kerumunan suporter klub sepakbolanya.

"kau tidak datang, junhong-ah?" lirihnya.

"WHY?" dia gumammnya sambil memukul kuat tanah dibawahnya.

:

:

:

"it's just too little too late. And i can't give you another chance. Live better without me. And i promise i could. Jung Daehyun, Fighting.."

Melempar kuat ponselnya. Menarik kasar rambutnya, dan tak terasa tubuhnya perlahan tak bertenaga. Menyandarkan kelelahan pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Dia hanya tidak ingin menyadari, jika kekasihnya sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya kini.

Choi Junhong..

"comeback to me. How dare you laeving me like this"

:

:

Karena dia mencintai mu maka dia meninggalkan mu.

Bukan karena tak ada lagi rasa cinta pada hatinya.

Dia hanya sekedar menginginkan wujud nyata dari pernyataan mu.

Dia hanya mendapat alasan tanpa bukti.

Dia tahu kau sangat mencintainya.

Namun cinta tak seperti ini..

Bayangannya tentang cinta masih pudar.

Pengalamannya tentang cinta masih awam

Namun kau memberikan rasa cinta yang menyakitkan untuknya.

Dan dia mempelajari hal itu..

Untuk dapat dia terapkan untuk mu..

Hanya ingin kau menyadari.

Jika hanya dia yang dapat mengerti mu..

END

:

:

KAN KAN.. GAJE KAN. BETE KAN.. AGGAHHHHHHHH

Gara-gara kelamaan ngomongin si berisik nih jadinya endingnya agak agak ehem gimana gituhh.. puaslah tapinya. Ya kan?

RnR juseyooo...


End file.
